A Helping Mom
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: After Yang is left heartbroken by Ruby, she starts to drown her sorrows in alcohol. However, Blake has a plan on how to get her partner back to her old self and she only needs the help of a certain faunus mother.
1. Heartbroken Drunk

**A Helping Mom**

 **Chapter 1: A Heartbroken Drunk**

Yang was sitting at a table in Junior's club with about a dozen empty bottles of alcohol next to her. She had been sitting there for hours, doing nothing else but drink and order a new bottle when her last one got empty. The blonde had an aura of depression around her, driving away all the other people. This wasn't even the first time that she had done this, as seeing her in such a state had become pretty much a daily event.

One might wonder why such a bright and cheerful girl was acting like this. Well, the answer was very simple. Yang was heartbroken. The one person she loved with all of her heart had recently gotten together with someone and it left her devastated. That one person that Yang loved was none other than her younger stepsister, Ruby Rose. For a long time, the two girls had lived thinking that they were related, only for the truth to be revealed to them not too long ago. The brawler had been happy to hear this, as it meant that she could possibly pursue a life of romance with the girl she loved.

However, Yang's dreams were destroyed, when she discovered that Ruby had begun seeing someone. And to make matters worse, that someone was none other than Raven Branwen, Yang's mother.

For some time now, Raven had been trying to repair her relationship with her daughter that she left for years, only for all that work being destroyed in one go. Now Yang didn't even want to see her mother or even Ruby, which led to her avoiding them as much as possible. This in turn led to her escaping into Junior's club almost every night to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

Ruby and Raven obviously knew of what the blonde was doing, but couldn't bring themselves to go and talk to her. They had seen the way she looked at them and were honestly afraid of angering her further. Ruby and Raven could only hope that by giving Yang some much needed space that she would eventually calm down and become much more approachable.

However, the other two members of team RWBY had decided that Yang's self-destructive attitude needed to stop. And Blake actually had an idea of how to do it. They just needed their heartbroken teammate to take a little trip with them.

Weiss and Blake didn't need to look for long until they found their blonde teammate in Junior's club. Yang had a habit of going to a booth that was as far as possible from everybody, so that she could sulk in peace. The monochrome duo walked straight to her and sat at her booth on the opposite side. The blonde barely lifted her head an inch to give her teammates a glance before looking back at her drink.

''What do you two want?'' Yang asked in an angry voice.

''We came here to take you back to the dorm,'' Blake replied. ''Ruby's very worried about you.''

''Well, if she really cared about me, maybe she wouldn't have broken my heart!'' the blonde said with her anger rising.

''Yang, stop that,'' Weiss commanded sternly. ''Ruby has a right to choose whoever she wants to get together with, whether it's you or Ra-''

Before her mother's name could be said, Yang slammed her fist on the table. She glared at her teammates with furious red eyes that practically promised pain and destruction, if she were to be angered further.

''You don't understand a damn thing about this, _princess_!'' the brawler said with as much venom as she could. ''I've loved her with all my heart all my life! I took care of her, taught her things when dad couldn't and protected her with my life! I gave everything I had for her and all I wanted was for her to show at least a fraction of that towards me! But did she do it!? Of course not!''

''Yang, you can't hold Ruby in debt over you looking after her! Family and friendships don't work like that! You know this!'' Blake argued back at her partner. ''You can't blame Ruby for finding love in someone else!''

Suddenly, Yang stood up to glare down at her teammates with her red eyes. Despite being nervous over the blonde possibly attacking them, the monochrome duo held their ground and sat still while giving their teammate stern glares of their own. This staredown lasted for a moment before Yang's eyes turned back to their lilac color and she started to shed tears with a sad look on her face.

''It's not fair,'' Yang said in a broken voice before slumping over the table with her face buried in her arms. ''All I ever wanted was for Ruby to love me like I love her. That's all. I was ready to give her everything I have, but she chose Raven. She hasn't even known her all that long and she abandoned me. Why would Raven be better than me? Just why?''

The blonde started crying. Her teammates could only watch with sadness in their eyes as their friend was letting out all her sorrows. This went on for a couple of minutes, until Yang suddenly went completely silent. Weiss got up from her seat to check up her friend's condition.

''She's out cold. I guess all the emotional baggage and alcohol finally took their toll on her,'' the heiress said.

''Let's get her back to Beacon. It's not safe here for her and I'm sure Ruby's worried sick over her,'' Blake said with a sigh and got up.

The monochrome duo went to pick up their teammate and started to carry her out of the club. Blake had her arms under Yang's arms and wrapped around her body while Weiss was holding the blonde by her legs. The two girls called a taxi once they got outside. Luckily Yang had not taken her bike with her as neither of them would have known how to get it back to Beacon. Despite letting her depression turn her into a drunk, the blonde knew not to drink and drive.

It took them some time and effort, but eventually the two girls managed to bring their blonde teammate back to Beacon. As soon as they opened the door to their dorm, Ruby ran up to them, worry over Yang's wellbeing shining in her silver eyes. The monochrome duo laid their passed out friend on Blake's bed, not being able to put her on her own bed.

''She's going to be fine. She just drank a bit too much. Although, I'm pretty sure she's going to have a horrible headache in the morning,'' Blake said in an attempt at calming down Ruby, who was looking at Yang.

The young team leader nodded with tears at the corners of her eyes before turning her attention back to Yang. Both Blake and Weiss hated seeing her like this. It pained them to see their cheerful and happy friend get turned into such a sad sight. They felt the same way about Yang as well. It was just wrong that the two girls were going through such pain.

While Ruby was focused on Yang, Blake turned to look at Weiss and gave a nod towards the door, telling her that they should go outside. She needed to have a talk with her white-haired teammate about their current situation.

''We need to fix this,'' Blake said as soon as she and Weiss had gotten out of the dorm and closed the door. ''If we let this go on, I fear what might happen to those two.''

''I agree,'' the heiress said with a nod. ''But how are we going to do that? I doubt nothing less than having Ruby break up with Raven and proclaim her love for Yang is going to cure her depression.''

''Don't worry about that. I have a plan. We just need to take a trip to Menagerie.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hi guys, I've got a new story for you here. This was inspired by a Yang/Kali story on the site and I decided to try it out myself. At first, I was planning to make this into a very big one-shot, but I decided against it. This way it will be easier for me to see if people actually like this idea or not.**

 **I have a good amount of this story already written, so I should have the next chapter up soon. Depending if you guys like this story or not, of course.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	2. Trip To Menagerie

**A Helping Mom**

 **Chapter 2: Trip To Menagerie**

The next morning, Yang woke up with the worst hangover she had ever had. As soon as she tried to open her eyes, she had to close them due to the sunlight that came through the window. The blonde let out a pained groan upon this, causing someone else in the room to go and close the curtains. Now that the sunlight was no longer a problem, Yang decided to try and open her eyes again. She started to look for the person that had closed the curtains so that she could thank them.

However, the brawler quickly found out that it was Ruby.

The young team leader slowly walked up to the older girl with a nervous smile on her face. She knew how bitter Yang was towards her ever since she got together with Raven and was worried what the blonde might do.

''H-Hi, Yang,'' Ruby greeted nervously. ''Rough night, huh?''

Yang responded with a glare and by turning on her side, so that she was no longer facing the redhead. This broke Ruby's heart. Despite her not sharing the blonde's feelings of love, she still cared about her a lot. Yang had been there for her all her life and was one of her most important people in the world. Seeing someone so precious have such hatred towards her was simply painful to Ruby.

''Yang, I know that things aren't exactly... great between us. And I know that you're angry at me and that I probably deserve it,'' Ruby said while struggling to hold back her tears. ''But I just want you to know that I still love you. You're irreplaceable to me and I want you to be happy. So if there's anything that I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. Okay?''

''In that case, how about you leave me alone?'' Yang said in a cold tone. ''I would like to have some time without you.''

The redhead could feel her heart shatter and tears starting to fall from her eyes. All she could do was nod and leave the dorm in the hopes that the blonde would be in a better mood later.

When she got out of the dorm, Ruby was greeted with the sight of her other two teammates looking at her in worry. Knowing how the situation with Yang wasn't affecting just her, but her two friends as well, caused the young team leader to cry in front of them.

''I'm so sorry,'' Ruby managed to say through her tears. ''This is all my fault.''

Suddenly, a pair of arms came from behind and wrapped themselves tightly around the redhead. She was then pulled into a strong and comforting hug by Raven Branwen.

''Don't blame yourself, Ruby,'' the raven-haired woman said in a comforting tone. ''If anything, this is my fault. I should have been a better mother to Yang.''

''Whatever past mistakes have been made, neither one of you is at fault here,'' Weiss said. ''No matter how Yang feels about this, she should know to let people she cares about be happy together. She herself should have been more honest with her feelings sooner.''

''We're not getting anywhere by blaming anyone, okay?'' Blake stated. ''What we need to do now is try our best to fix this somehow. If this goes on, I'm afraid that Yang might be forced to leave the team.''

The idea of Yang leaving team RWBY scared Ruby to no end. She depended on the blonde greatly, so losing her was something she couldn't imagine.

''Don't worry, Ruby. It won't happen,'' Blake said reassuringly after noticing the younger girl's scared reaction. ''In fact, I have a plan for this. Let's let Yang rest for a while before we go back in. Then we are going to start preparing for a trip to Menagerie.''

''How will that help?'' Ruby asked.

''Just leave that to my mom.''

* * *

It wasn't long until team RWBY was on an airship, heading towards Menagerie. Through the whole trip, Yang kept her distance from Ruby. The redhead tried her best to get to talk with the blonde, but it just ended in failure. If it wasn't for Weiss and Blake stepping between them and doing their best to keep everything calm, things might have turned ugly.

The RWB of the team just hoped that Blake's plan worked.

Eventually, the four girls arrived at their destination. As soon as they stepped out of the airship, they were greeted by none other than Kali Belladonna. The faunus woman had a bright smile on her face as she waved at her four guests and walked up to them.

''Hello, Blake! It's been too long!'' Kali greeted her daughter happily. ''Good to see you again.''

''Hi, mom,'' the raven-haired girl replied.

''Nice to see you as well, Ruby, Weiss,'' the faunus woman said as she turned her attention to the two girls.

''Hello, Mrs. Belladonna,'' both Ruby and Weiss greeted.

''Oh, just call me Kali, dears,'' Kali said with a small laugh before turning her attention to the last member of the team. The smile on her face suddenly changed a bit and her voice took a somewhat flirting tone. ''Hello, Yang.''

''Hi,'' the blonde replied simply, still in a sour mood. The faunus woman was a bit surprised by this, but didn't let it get to her too much. After all, her daughter had told her about it not too long ago.

''So, what would you girls like to do first?'' Kali asked. ''Would you like me to show you around or do you want to go rest after your trip?''

''I think we should drop by the house first,'' Blake answered. ''If for nothing else than to drop our luggage there.''

''Certainly! Just follow me!'' the faunus woman said cheerfully as she started to lead the four girls to her home. ''It will be great to have some company for a while.''

''What about your husband?'' Ruby asked. ''Isn't he there to keep you company?''

''I'm afraid not. He's on a trip for a few days,'' Kali answered. ''Not to mention, we are going through a bit of a break in our relationship. We've decided to spend some time apart from each other.''

While Ruby and Weiss were shocked to hear about the faunus woman's relationship trouble, Blake wasn't surprised at all. She had been talking with her mother for a while now and knew about the problems her parents were facing. It was partially thanks to it that they were having their little trip in the first place.

''Sorry to hear that,'' Yang said out of nowhere, surprising everybody else in the group, especially her teammates. Even if her voice was still cold and emotionless, one could notice genuine compassion in her words. At least Kali seemed to notice it, considering the smile on her face.

''Thank you, Yang. That is very kind of you,'' the cat woman said with a smile. ''Anyways, what would you girls like to do during your stay here?''

* * *

Unknown to Kali and team RWBY, there was someone following them in the shadows, completely undetected despite the crowds of people walking around. This person was following silently and as close as possible, waiting for their moment to strike. Through all this, their eyes never left their target, Ruby Rose.

Then for a few seconds came an opportunity. Just for those few seconds, no one was looking at Ruby at all, allowing the person in the shadows to strike. Just that very small amount of time was enough for this person to get behind Ruby, put one hand over her mouth and wrap an arm tightly around her body and then quickly drag her to the shadows without being noticed by anyone.

Just like that, the young team leader disappeared without anyone hearing or seeing anything, with the person that took her leaving only their calling card behind. A black feather.

* * *

''What do you think, Ruby?'' Kali asked only to not receive an answer. Upon not hearing the redhead's voice, the whole group stopped and turned around to find the girl missing.

While Kali was looking around in a panic, the three girls weren't panicked at all. They knew exactly what had happened as soon as they saw the feather on the ground.

''Where's Ruby?'' Kali asked with worry in her voice. ''She was just here a second ago and she just disappeared!''

''No need to worry, mom,'' Blake said calmly. ''Her girlfriend just took her away.''

''W-What?'' the faunus woman asked with wide eyes, surprised by how calm her daughter was.

''Her name's Raven and she likes to do this from time to time,'' Weiss explained. ''She just comes in without a warning and takes Ruby away with her. I think she wants to appear to be mysterious or something.''

''Should... Should we really be so calm about this?'' Kali wondered with her eyes still wide. ''I mean, aren't you the least bit worried over your team leader?''

''Mom, it's like Weiss said, Raven does this from time to time,'' Blake answered. ''No matter what we would do, we would never be able to stop her. She's been able to take Ruby with her even in the middle of class. Not to mention, even if we went after her, we would never find her. Trust me on this, there's nothing to worry about.''

Kali watched as her daughter and Weiss continued to walk towards her home without even a trace of worry on their faces. She was still a bit unsure of how to feel about this, but decided to do as she was told and let it go.

The faunus woman was about to go after the two girls, when she noticed that Yang was standing still. The blonde was staring at the feather with a frown on her face. One might think that she was angry by the look on her face, but if you were to take a closer look, you could see hints of sadness on her face.

''Yang?'' Kali called out to the brawler. ''Is everything alright?''

''Just peachy...'' Yang muttered angrily as she went to follow her teammates. The faunus woman looked at the blonde girl with worry before following after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was being carried from rooftop to rooftop by her captor, Raven. Despite how she had been taken, the redhead didn't cause any noise or struggle at all. She knew that the raven-haired woman would never harm her and that she was perfectly safe in her arms. This was just something that Raven liked to do and if it made her happy, Ruby was willing to go along with it.

Raven eventually stopped on the roof of the biggest building in the area and sat down. She took her hand from Ruby's mouth and wrapped both arms around the girl, so that she could hug her as tightly as possible.

''You know, if you wanted to have some time alone with me, you could have just sent a text,'' Ruby said with a smile. ''I'm pretty sure that Yang isn't happy about this.''

''I don't care. If I want to hold you, I'm going to do that, no matter what,'' Raven said as she buried her nose in the redhead's hair. ''Besides, what's the fun in simply sending a text?''

Ruby was about to say something, but the raven-haired woman suddenly took a hold of her chin and turned her head so that she could kiss her. The two of them stayed like that for a moment before breaking it up.

''Raven, I'm serious. I'm really worried about Yang,'' Ruby said sadly. ''I mean, she's already really mad at me and I don't want to make things worse. What if she has to leave the team because of me?''

''You shouldn't worry about that. I talked with Blake and she reassured me that her plan would work. We just need to trust her on this,'' Raven answered before she suddenly had a mischievous smirk on her face. ''Besides, now that your part is done, how about we try to enjoy Menagerie a bit in our own way?''

Before Ruby could answer, the swordswoman pulled her into another passionate kiss. The two lovers would be staying there for a while, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Seeing as how you guys seem to like this story, I've decided to continue it. I've still got a good amount of this story already written, so the next part might not take all that long to come up. However, after that, you might be in for some waiting as I write this story from that point on. I've got a lot of stuff on my mind, so I can't focus solely on this story. I'll still try my best to get it done.**

 **Please leave reviews on how you feel about this story so far. I really want to know your opinions on it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. The Plan Begins

**A Helping Mom**

 **Chapter 3: The Plan Begins**

While Ruby was busy with Raven, the rest of the group had arrived at Kali's home. Once they got inside, the faunus woman guided her guests to the living room to relax, while she herself went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. However, Blake followed her mother to the kitchen to have a quick talk with her.

''Mom, I'll be taking Weiss with me to the town,'' Blake said. ''While we are away, you should do your thing with Yang.''

''Are you sure that's wise?'' Kali asked. ''I mean, won't she get suspicious, if you two just suddenly disappear?''

''We'll go through the back door, so she won't notice. Even if she did, I don't think she would care,'' the daughter answered. ''Besides, I could tell by the way you were looking at her that you can't wait to start with her.''

The faunus mom blushed a bit and said with a bright smile, ''You got that right! You go have fun with your friend, while I'll make that partner of yours smile again!''

''I'm counting on that, mom,'' Blake said with a small smile. ''Although, don't go too far, okay?''

''What's this!? Can't my own daughter trust me!? Oh, the humanity!'' Kali said in a mock hurt voice.

The raven-haired girl simply rolled her eyes and said, ''Tell me that once you've wiped that drool off the corner of your mouth.''

While Kali cleaned off the drool like her daughter instructed her, Blake went back to the living room. There her two teammates were passing the time in their own ways. Weiss was looking at something on her Scroll, while Yang was simply staring at a wall absentmindedly as she sat on the couch. The cat faunus walked up to the heiress and tapped her on the shoulder. When she had her attention, she motioned for her to follow and started to make her way to the back door with Weiss following.

''Where are you two going?'' Yang suddenly asked, surprising her teammates.

''I just need to ask about something from Weiss,'' Blake quickly answered. ''It's a bit personal, so I would like to have some privacy with her. We won't be gone for long.''

The blonde simply gave a small nod. Normally, she would have made a bad joke or teased in some other way, but she wasn't in the mood. While her two teammates appreciated not being subjected to any bad jokes, they were still saddened by the change in Yang's attitude. They hoped that they could fix it soon.

''So, what are we going to actually do?'' Weiss asked her faunus teammate once they had gone out of the house. ''I trust that this is still part of your plan?''

''While this is part of my plan, we won't be doing anything,'' Blake answered. ''We are just going to leave Yang with my mom. She'll do the rest.''

''Are you sure that's a good idea?'' the heiress wondered. ''I mean, you know just how moody Yang has been, right? I'm worried over your mom's safety.''

''Knowing my mom, it's Yang that we should be worried over, not her.''

* * *

Back inside the Belladonna household, Yang was sitting in the living room, just staring absentmindedly at the wall. While she found the behavior of her teammates a little strange, she honestly didn't care about it. It didn't matter to her what the other two girls were doing. The blonde just hoped that something would happen on this trip that would take her mind off Ruby and her mom.

A little while later, Kali walked back into the living room with a tray that had two glasses and a bottle on it. The faunus woman had a bright smile on her face as she set the tray on the table in front of Yang and took a seat next to her on the couch.

''What's this?'' the blonde asked as she looked at the bottle.

''This is a special wine from around here,'' Kali answered. ''It's made from certain berries that can only be found around Menagerie.''

''Isn't it a bit too early to drink?'' Yang asked while the faunus woman poured the wine in the two glasses.

''Oh, it's never too early to have a small drink! Especially when it's your day off,'' Kali answered happily and put one of the glasses in front of her guest. ''Go ahead! Drink up! I'm sure you'll like it.''

The brawler picked up the glass and was about to try out the wine, but stopped herself. Despite the fact that she had a tendency of drinking quite a bit, Yang knew how out of control she could get when she was drunk. She didn't want to subject her friend's mother to such behavior.

''Actually, I think I'll pass,'' Yang said as she put down the glass. ''It's not exactly a good idea for me to drink right now.''

Kali was about to say that it would be fine and that the blonde could have a drink without worries. However, she knew it would only lead to an argument, so she decided on another approach.

''Tell you what, how about we have a little contest?'' the faunus woman suggested. ''The loser has to obey the winner, no matter what. And if I win, my first order will be for you to have a drink with me.''

Yang thought about it for a moment and decided to go with it. While she didn't think that her refusing a drink should be such a big matter, she wanted to really do something to pass the time. Besides, this way she could get her mind off her problematic love life.

''Alright, I'm in,'' the blonde answered. ''What's the contest going to be?''

Kali grinned, got up from her seat and said, ''Follow me.''

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake was showing Menagerie to Weiss. Despite being good friends, the heiress had not yet visited her faunus teammate's home. Due to her family's past crimes against the faunus people, Weiss feared how she would be received by the place's population. Thankfully, her fears were unnecessary, as she had received nothing but kindness from the faunus of Menagerie. Guess it helped to be friends with the chieftain's daughter.

''So, that was the market district for you,'' Blake said as she kept walking while licking an ice cream they had gotten a bit earlier. ''Are there any particular places that you would like to see?''

''Hard to say,'' Weiss answered while licking her own ice cream. ''This place is completely new to me, so I don't really know about the biggest attractions around. Besides, I don't want to seem too... nosy.''

''What do you mean by that?'' the cat faunus asked.

''You know what kind of history my family has, right? I'm afraid that it might come back to haunt me here,'' the heiress answered. ''Depending on where I go, it might seem like I'm essentially spying. I don't want to turn your people against me, especially when I've been doing so well in proving that I'm not like my father.''

Suddenly, Blake wrapped an arm around Weiss' shoulders, causing the white-haired girl's eyes to go wide with surprise. The cat faunus pulled her friend closer to offer more comfort.

''Weiss, that is all in the past. You should know that you've done more than enough already to fix your family's name,'' Blake said in a gentle voice. ''I can assure you that no one here thinks that you're anything like your father and that they trust you completely. Even if there were someone that said otherwise, you can trust that not only me, but all of your friends will defend you.''

The heiress felt touched by her friend's words. Tears of happiness and relief started to fall from her eyes as she was about to thank the faunus girl for her support.

''Well, isn't that a lovely sight?'' a familiar female voice suddenly said, causing the two girls to stop and turn towards the sound. There they saw none other than Raven Branwen, laying on a hammock with Ruby in her arms and a smirk on her face. ''Two young girls on a date, letting out what's locked away in their hearts. Would you mind telling me when you two are going to get married and have kids?''

While Blake covered her face with her hand out of embarrassment, Weiss was not content with being silent.

''WHAT!? How dare you-!?''

''Shhh! Ruby's asleep!'' Raven angrily whispered at the heiress. ''I don't care how upset you are with me right now, no one wakes up my rose when she's napping!''

''Grrr... You're lucky that I'm considerate of my partner's safety, Branwen,'' Weiss growled as she kept glaring at the raven-haired woman. ''Otherwise, I would put my rapier through your nose right now.''

''You're free to try later, princess,'' Raven called out mockingly with a smirk and even stuck her tongue out at the white-haired girl, angering her further. ''Don't blame me when you're running to your mommy while crying.''

While Weiss continued to fume, Blake glanced at the couple laying in the hammock and remembered their trip's reason.

''I wonder how my mom's doing?'' the cat faunus said. ''I hope things haven't gotten out of hand there.''

''I fear that might be possible. My daughter is very stubborn,'' Raven said with a sad sigh. ''I'm afraid that when Yang inherited some of the things from me and Tai, she got my stubborn nature and her father's thick head. It's sadly possible that your mother is currently ripping her hair out of frustration with Yang.''

''While I know how Yang can be, I'm not afraid of things getting out of hand thanks to her. I'm more concerned about what my mom might do to Yang,'' Blake explained.

''Why? I can't imagine how someone as sweet as Kali could do anything bad to anyone. Let alone to Yang.''

''Trust me. If you knew how my mom pursued dad back in their younger days, you wouldn't call her sweet.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Chapter 3 up! I'm very happy to see that you've enjoyed this story so far. Next chapter is going to take a bit longer though, as I need to do some rewriting on some of the stuff I had written.**

 **Also, next chapter will be focusing on the Kali/Yang romance. Hope you guys will like it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Kali Strikes

**A Helping Mom**

 **Chapter 4: Kali Strikes**

Back in the Belladonna household, Yang had followed Kali to the backyard. Once they were in the middle of the yard, the faunus woman stopped and turned to look at her guest.

''Alright. Our contest will be unarmed combat,'' Kali said with a smile. ''The first one to give up loses. Sound good?''

Yang looked at Kali like she was insane. The blonde was an expert at unarmed combat and one of the physically strongest people in Beacon. If she were to hit a person without Aura, there was a good chance that they would die.

''Are you sure about this?'' Yang asked. ''I mean, for a Huntress to fight a civilian isn't exactly a good-''

''I'll be fine. You have no idea what I'm capable of doing and I'm far from normal,'' Kali said with a smirk. ''Now, how about you come at me and show me what you've got?''

Despite the faunus' reassurance, Yang wasn't convinced that this was a good idea. She still put up her hands and got into her stance to at least humor her host. The brawler then went on to give Kali a light punch, hoping that it wouldn't harm her too much.

However, Yang was surprised when Kali didn't avoid the attack and instead grabbed her arm. Before the blonde could do anything, she was thrown on the ground and was soon held still by a knee pressing down on her back.

''Now, that wasn't very nice of you, was it?'' Kali asked with a smirk. ''I told you that I would be fine, yet you didn't even try to hit me. Let's try this again, except this time you're putting a bit more effort. Okay?''

Once the faunus woman released Yang, she got up and took her stance again. She understood that she had underestimated her opponent, but was still unwilling to go at her with full strength. The blonde was still worried that she might hurt Kali.

Yang charged towards her opponent and started throwing punches. None of them hit their target, as Kali was able to easily dodge them.

 _'She's still not taking me seriously. I guess I need to show her that I'm not your average lady,'_ the faunus woman thought to herself with a smirk as she kept dodging the brawler's attacks easily.

In a flash, Kali ducked under a punch and went behind her opponent. She then put her arms around Yang's neck in a sleeper hold. Before the blonde could properly fight back, her legs were kicked from underneath her, bringing her down to the ground. She tried to resist for a few seconds before Kali let her go.

''Didn't I tell you to put a bit more effort in this?'' the faunus woman asked with a small grin. ''How about you come at me seriously? Or is the great Yang Xiao Long all talk?''

Yang's eyes flashed red for a second. While she held no ill feelings towards Kali, getting defeated so easily in her area of specialty was starting to get to her. Not to mention, the blonde was starting to get angered by the taunting. So if the faunus lady wanted a serious fight, she would get it.

 _'She's finally taking this seriously,'_ Kali thought with a smirk as she readied herself. _'I need to play this carefully. Since her right arm is a cybernetic and can be taken off, I'll focus on her left arm. Once I've got it, I should be able to win this.'_

Yang charged towards her opponent and began to throw punches and kicks. Kali countered by dodging and keeping her distance, thus avoiding getting hurt. This also caused the blonde to get frustrated. Not only had she been humiliated twice, she was now unable to even touch her opponent. To say the least, Yang was not happy.

Kali kept dodging attacks, waiting for her opportunity. Once she saw it, she took it. The faunus woman dodged a punch from Yang's left. As she evaded the attack, she grabbed the brawler's wrist and moved behind her, bringing the arm with her. In one swift move, Kali put her right arm around her opponent's throat tightly and twisted her left arm behind her back. Yang would have cried out in pain, if it weren't for the arm around her neck. Before the blonde could put up a proper struggle, Kali quickly latched onto her by wrapping her legs around Yang's legs. The two women soon fell down with the faunus on top of the girl, fully in control of the situation.

''Well? Do you yield?'' Kali asked with a smirk, as she tightened her hold.

''Gah! I yield! I give up! Let me go!'' Yang cried out.

''Good girl,'' the faunus woman said as she let her opponent go and got up. ''Though that was a bit disappointing. I was hoping you would have struggled a little more.''

''You're sadistic,'' the brawler grumbled while rubbing her sore neck.

''I'm one of a kind,'' Kali said with a smirk as she offered a hand to help her opponent up. ''Now let's go enjoy that drink, okay?''

''Fine,'' Yang mumbled as she took the offered hand and was pulled up. ''Where did you even learn to fight like that? Sorry if I seem rude, but normal civilians don't usually do that well against Huntsmen or Huntresses.''

''As the former second-in-command of the White Fang and the wife of Menagerie's chieftain, I obviously have people out there that want me dead,'' the faunus woman answered. ''Because of this, Ghira had me go through self-defense training. I was also taught how to take on those who use Aura.''

''Seems the lessons were effective. I haven't felt this outclassed and hopeless since my first fight with Neo. It was like I was a child trying to take on an adult.''

''Now, don't be too hard on yourself. You are strong. In fact, I might be so bold as to say that you're one of the strongest Huntresses in the world. It's just that my fighting style perfectly counters yours and you weren't prepared for it. With just a bit more training and experience, I'm certain that I wouldn't be a match for you.''

''Thank you...'' Yang said silently while looking down a bit with a blush on her face. It felt weird to complimented like that after what felt like a humiliating defeat.

''Just saying the truth, dear,'' Kali said with a warm smile. ''Now, how about those drinks?''

The blonde gave a nod and the two ladies were soon back in the living room. They went to sit on the couch like they had been just a moment ago and went to pick up the glasses where they had left them. Yang was still a bit unsure about drinking, but knew that she had promised Kali that she would try it. She gave a shrug and emptied the glass. However, the brawler's eyes went wide as she tasted the alcoholic beverage. It honestly tasted really good, better than anything Junior had in his club. It also gave a weird tingling sensation as it went down.

''Man, that was good!'' Yang exclaimed. ''I have to say that I've never tasted anything like that before!''

''Glad to hear that,'' Kali said with a smile as she finished her own glass. She then took the bottle and went to fill up her guest's glass again. ''How about another?''

The blonde didn't hesitate anymore as she started downing her second glass of wine. Since her host had not only offered but even insisted that she drank it, why should she hesitate at all? The way Yang saw it, she had no reason to refuse the offer.

However, the girl failed to notice the way Kali was looking at her. The faunus woman had a sly smile on her face as she observed her guest, while having another glass of wine as well. Truthfully speaking, Kali was a real predator and Yang was her prey. It was thanks to this nature of hers that she managed to get Ghira back in the day and now she was going for the blonde brawler. So far, everything had been going according to her plan. She just hoped that her prey wouldn't freak out too badly when things got serious.

After downing her second glass, Yang felt a bit strange. It wasn't like she was feeling intoxicated by the alcohol, rather it felt like her body felt a bit heavier for some reason. The blonde wasn't sure if the wine was actually causing this or if it was just her imagination.

''Would you like another glass, dear?'' Kali asked as she saw Yang finish her second glass of wine. ''I've got plenty of this stuff around, so don't feel shy about asking for more.''

''I don't know,'' Yang said with uncertainty in her voice. ''I can't help but feel that this stuff is having an effect on me. I should probably stop.''

''Nonsense. I'm sure you're just imagining things,'' the faunus woman said as she poured another glass for her guest. ''Besides, how much harm could one glass of wine cause?''

Yang looked at her drink and thought about it for a moment. While she wasn't entirely sure that there was something wrong, she couldn't help but feel that there was something weird going on. Nevertheless, she shrugged and started to drink her third glass of wine.

However, after drinking about half of her glass, the blonde realized that something was definitely wrong. She quickly put down the glass and tried to get up from her seat. But when Yang tried to stand up, she noticed that she suddenly had trouble moving. Her body felt heavy and it didn't move like it was supposed to. The brawler started panicking and she looked at Kali, hoping that the woman could help her, only to find the faunus lady completely calm while finishing her own drink.

''That took longer than I thought. Guess you've had you fair share of drinks, huh? That must have built up bit of a resistance for your body,'' Kali said calmly as she stood up from her seat without a problem. ''I suppose I should be honest with you. The truth is that this stuff does have an effect on you. You see, this wine is made from certain berries that can only be found here in Menagerie. The berries are poisonous, but not so much that they're all that dangerous. Only if you get very large amounts of the poison in your body are you in any danger and you can easily get help around here. However, it does leave your body paralyzed for some time, leaving you unable to move. I'd say that by tomorrow morning you'll be able to move normally again. I've personally drank this so much that it doesn't affect me.''

''W-Why are you doing this?'' Yang asked in a scared voice. Even if she was usually headstrong and brave, she was right now completely at the faunus woman's mercy.

''The answer is simple, my dear. I like to be the one in charge. I think it comes with my faunus heritage that I like to be the one on top,'' Kali said with a smirk as she straddled the blonde and looked her in the eyes. ''Even when I was with Ghira, I used to do stuff like this from time to time with him. It proved to be quite enjoyable. Let me demonstrate.''

Before Yang could say anything, Kali pulled her into a strong kiss. The brawler's eyes went wide as she tried her best to comprehend what was going on. Right now, her best friend's mom had essentially poisoned her, leaving her completely defenseless. But instead of doing something bad, the lady was now kissing her. Yang's mind was racing as she tried to understand what was going on.

Kali eventually pulled away and surprised Yang again. This time it was because of the look on her face. The faunus woman's confident smirk had suddenly disappeared and had been replaced with a look of fear and anxiety. It was like the woman had suddenly turned into a scared child.

Yang was about to ask what was wrong, when Kali pulled her into a tight hug and started to whisper to her.

''It's okay. This will only go as far as you're comfortable with. I promise,'' the raven-haired woman whispered with fear in her voice. ''I want to show you how I feel about you. How much you mean to me. However, if you want me to stop, you just need to say it. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance.''

Kali pulled back and looked at Yang in the eyes. The brawler could see in the woman's eyes that she had meant every word she just said. If she wanted to, Yang could just tell Kali to stop and this would be over. In fact, the blonde's mind was screaming at her to do so. It was telling her how this was wrong and that she loved Ruby. But even with all the reasoning her mind came up with, there was some part of her that wanted Kali to continue. Yang didn't know if it was curiosity or something deeper, but it caused the next two words to come out of her mouth.

''Go ahead.''

As soon as those two words left Yang's mouth, Kali was upon her. The faunus woman was kissing the young lady all over her face and neck, while her arms went all over her body. Somehow, this caused the voice that was screaming in Yang's mind to stop and go silent. Right now, the blonde was taken over by a new feeling called pleasure. She was completely enjoying what was happening and didn't want it to stop.

Kali eventually pulled back and looked at the younger lady with anxious eyes. She was praying that Yang wasn't too angry at her.

''Well... Did you enjoy it?'' the raven-haired woman asked nervously.

''...Yes,'' Yang answered, still somewhat in shock over what had just happened. ''But why are you doing this? I don't understand.''

Kali smiled and stood up. She put one arm under Yang's back and the other under the blonde's knees and lifted her. Yang was surprised by how strong the faunus woman actually was.

''I'll tell you. Just let me take you somewhere a bit more comfortable first, okay?'' Kali said as she carried Yang upstairs, eventually bringing the young woman to her bedroom. There she put the girl on the bed and sat next to her, gathering Yang in her arms in a strong and tight hug.

''Are you comfortable?'' Kali asked as she kept hugging the blonde.

''Yeah. Very comfortable,'' Yang answered. ''Now, can you explain what's going on? Why are you doing all of this?''

''Isn't it obvious? I... I love you,'' the raven-haired faunus answered as she buried her face in Yang's hair. ''Ever since I met you, I've been unable to get you out of my mind. During the day, I think about you. And during the night, I dream of you. To be able to hold you like this is something I've wanted for a long time.''

''But why? Why would you suddenly stop loving your husband and then fall in love with me?'' the blonde asked. ''I mean, when I met you two, you seemed like such a perfect, happy couple.''

''That might have been the case then, but things started to change soon after that,'' Kali answered. ''When Blake introduced you to me back in Mistral, I immediately knew that you were special. Passionate, loyal, kind and strong. Just like Ghira. Only... Even so much more.''

''What do you mean?''

''The reason I fell in love with Ghira back in the day was because he was so passionate about his mission to bring equality between the faunus and the humans. Even though I wasn't all that interested in such things when I was younger, the way he was willing to pursue his goals managed to impress me and make me fall in love with him. I became his pillar, his supporter and we were happy. However, while he had a strong sense of duty and passion to his work, he lacked such qualities towards his wife.''

''Wait. Are you saying that-?''

''Yes. I've been neglected by him for a very long time. I know it's a bit selfish, but... shouldn't a man's wife be allowed to have some of his husband's attention? When we got married, our time together started to slowly but surely lessen. Especially after we had Blake. You have no idea of how jealous I was of my friends who were telling me about their lives with their significant others. How they spent time together and made their lives full of happiness. On the other hand, I had resigned myself to quiet nights at home, while Ghira would lock himself to his office and work. Even after we left the White Fang, that pattern would repeat from day to day.''

''Don't tell me that you want me to simply become your toy for amusement,'' Yang said with a frown. ''While I appreciate that you like me and everything, I don't like the idea of simply becoming some friend with benefits for you.''

''I assure you that is not my intention,'' Kali responded. ''My feelings for you are true and more than just some shallow attraction. When I met you back in Mistral and spent time with you, I felt a... connection towards you. I can't explain it more than just saying that when I felt this connection, I just wanted to spend more and more time with you. I was truly happy with you and I felt like I wanted to be with you all time. This only became stronger once you left and I've been hoping to meet with you ever since.''

Yang thought about what the raven-haired faunus had told her and said, ''I'm honored that you feel like that about me, but are you sure that you want that? I can be quite a handful, so you shouldn't rush into something you might regret.''

''Don't worry. I'm sure I can handle whatever you've got,'' Kali said with a smirk. ''Besides, I've heard about the things you've gotten yourself into. You kind of remind me of my younger days, except tamer. And I think I've shown you enough proof of that, haven't I?''

The blonde was surprised by the faunus woman's words and started to think. It was obvious that Kali was attracted to her, that much was obvious. And it seemed like she was more than capable and willing to be with her. However, she still had feelings for Ruby and wasn't sure if those would go away. Then again, Ruby was happily together with Raven and didn't seem like they would break up anytime soon, if ever. Yang couldn't help but feel like that it might be best to give up on the redhead and go search for other potential partners. And who better than someone that seemed to really like her already? She could at least give it a try.

''Kali, I think we can- Huh?'' Yang began to say, but stopped when said woman suddenly moved away from behind her and dropped her onto her back. The blonde also noticed that her hands were now tied behind her back, when Kali was suddenly on top of her.

''I'm sorry, dear. What were you saying?'' the faunus woman asked while hovering over the younger woman.

''Nothing. Right now, I'm interested to see where this goes,'' the blonde replied with a grin, causing Kali to smile and kiss her passionately.

* * *

Some time later, the three remaining members of RWBY and Raven were heading towards the Belladonna household. Blake had finished showing Weiss the different places of Menagerie and the loving couple had finally decided to get rest, causing all of them to head towards Blake's home. Raven was carrying Ruby on her back, even when the young redhead had insisted that she could walk just fine. The swordswoman liked carrying her young lover, so she had decided to not listen to Ruby's arguments and simply do what she liked to do.

''Raven, you do know that my legs work just fine, right?'' Ruby asked as she was being carried. ''I don't see why you should trouble yourself by carrying me around.''

''Of course I know that. But why should it stop me from enjoying this?'' Raven asked back with a smirk. ''Besides, I know you enjoy it.''

While the couple was having their ''argument,'' Weiss and Blake gave them a blank stare. Ruby and Raven were often so overly sweet with each other that it served to make the two girls nauseous.

''Ugh! Do they have to be like that all the time?'' Weiss said in an irritated voice. ''I can't wait until we get to your house, so those two can get a room. Provided that Yang hasn't destroyed the place...''

''Well, it seems that everything is fine on their end,'' Blake said as the group arrived at their destination, the Belladonna household. Weiss, Raven and Ruby stopped for a second to inspect the building, looking for any signs that their blonde friend/family member had gone on a rampage, only to find none.

''Everything seems to be fine,'' Weiss said as the group went inside. ''Wonder where Yang and your mom are, though?''

''I'll go look for them,'' the cat faunus said and went upstairs, heading towards her mother's bedroom. Once she reached the door, she knocked on it lightly. ''Mom? Are you in there? Did everything go alright?''

As Blake waited for a response, she could hear someone quickly moving around the room while silently cursing. The person soon walked up to the door and opened it, revealing themselves as Kali.

''Blake, is there something you need?'' the faunus mother asked while seeming to be a bit exhausted. ''I'm kind of in the middle of something here.''

''No, I was just wondering about-'' Blake began to say, but stopped once she noticed that her mother was only wearing a bathrobe that she had obviously put on very quickly and carelessly. The woman also had a strange smell over her body. ''M-Mom!? What's going on here!?''

Kali was about to answer, but a strange, muffled groan came from the room behind her, causing the faunus woman to look behind her with a smile.

''I'll be back soon, Yang, my dear! I won't be long!'' Kali said happily before turning back towards her daughter. ''Listen, Blake, don't let anyone come here to disturb us before at noon tomorrow at the earliest, okay? I'm counting on you.''

''But- Mom- Wait-'' Blake tried to say something, but Kali closed the door in front of her, ending their conversation. She pressed her ear against the door and was shocked by the sounds she heard. It was like one of her favorite scenes from the ''Ninjas of Love'' had come to life there. With her face pale and eyes wide, the raven-haired young woman walked downstairs to join with the rest of her group.

Back with the rest of the group, Weiss, Ruby and Raven were sitting in the living room and watching TV, when Blake arrived there. They all noticed how the raven-haired faunus looked and became concerned over her.

''What happened with you?'' Weiss asked. ''You look like you've seen a ghost.''

''I wish that was the case...'' Blake mumbled in response. ''Instead, I found out that my mother and my best friend are ''getting down to business'' with each other. Not exactly something I would enjoy.''

Upon hearing the cat faunus' reply, Weiss' face turned bright red as she realized what her teammate was talking about. Raven looked a bit surprised, but not displeased in the slightest. Ruby, on the other hand, didn't understand what Blake was talking about and just looked confused.

''So I take it that the mission has been a success?'' Raven asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

''Well, yeah, but-''

''Good. Then there's nothing to worry about,'' the swordswoman said, cutting off Blake's reply, and stood up from her seat.

''Wait. Raven, what did Blake mean by Yang and her mom getting down to- Woah!'' Ruby began to ask, but was suddenly lifted up and thrown over Raven's shoulder.

''You're about to find out, my rose,'' the swordswoman said with a smirk as she headed towards her and Ruby's room.

Weiss and Blake were silent for a moment, until the heiress said, ''So, now that this building seems to be dirtied by those four, how about we go somewhere less filthy?''

''...Sounds good to me,'' Blake replied.

* * *

 **Author's notes: The biggest chapter of this story is now done. After this, there is only a short epilogue left and this story will be finished. Hope you guys will check it out then.**

 **One of the main reasons why this chapter took so long to finish is that I was scared of how this chapter would be received. Mostly due to how Kali acts in this chapter. The reason for that is that I wanted to make her a ''dominant'' person in her relationship with Yang. Unfortunately, since Yang is essentially superhuman, that isn't exactly easy. I know this must sound weird to you guys, but that's just how my mind works unfortunately.**

 **I understand if some of you do not like what happens here and might even be offended by it. However, please believe me that I have no intention of making anybody feel bad at all. I'm just trying to write entertaining stories for you all to read and I can only hope that I'm doing a good job.**

 **So apologies if you didn't like this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it at least somewhat.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	5. Epilogue

**A Helping Mom**

 **Chapter 5: Epilogue**

It had been a few days since team RWBY's trip to Menagerie and Yang getting together with Kali. Ever since the blonde had found a new love life, her mood had changed greatly for the better. Not only was she a lot happier, but she had also taken a look at how she had been acting and apologized to her friends and family, especially Ruby and Raven. Yang was now fully supportive of their relationship and wished for their happiness.

All in all, Blake's plan had been a success.

The four members of team RWBY were sitting at a restaurant with Raven, enjoying their time together along with some good food. It had been Weiss' idea to go there, as she wanted to discuss something with her teammates.

''You know, even with everything that has happened, this still feels weird,'' Yang said as she glanced at her mother. ''I'm not really used to this yet.''

''Yang, I know that I've been gone for the most of your life, but believe me that I have every intention to-'' Raven began to say, but was cut off by Ruby.

''I think Yang's talking about the way we're sitting, honey,'' the redhead explained to her lover, as she was sitting on Raven's lap.

''...Oh,'' was all that the swordswoman could say.

''Yeah... I mean, I'm still going to fully support you guys and everything, but it's going to take some time until I get used to this. Right now, my mom that has been gone for most of my life is sitting next to me with her girlfriend on her lap, who is someone I've had a huge crush on. Not to mention, I also believed that girl was my sister for a long time,'' Yang explained.

''That... might take some time to get used to, I'll give you that,'' Raven said, before a smirk appeared on her face. ''I'm sure you'll be fine. Especially since you have a certain cat helping you with that.''

At the mention of Kali, Yang's face turned red. Memories of how she spent time with the faunus mother back in Menagerie came to her mind and she couldn't help but smile at them. The blonde felt truly happy to be loved like that.

''You can say that again. I guess it'll be even better when she moves here,'' Yang said happily. ''She has been texting me constantly about it. How she's trying to find a place, how the paperwork is going and so on.''

''Sounds like you two lovers are doing quite well together,'' Raven said as she hugged Ruby a bit tighter. ''I suppose the distance you two have had hasn't been straining your relationship at all, has it?''

''Oh, it's a pain, but since it won't be a problem for long, we don't let it bother us,'' the blonde replied. ''In fact, she sent me a text yesterday suggesting that we should have a repeat of our first time.''

''That's good to hear. You two actually remind me of how Ruby and I were-''

The sound of someone clearing their throat cut off the raven-haired woman and Yang, Raven and Ruby turned to look at the other two members of team RWBY, who didn't seem all that happy.

''Excuse me, but could you two discuss your more ''intimate'' activities when we are not nearby?'' Weiss asked. ''Besides, we came here to eat and I don't want to lose my appetite.''

''Oh, you're just jealous because you don't have a lover like we do!'' Yang said with a cocky grin, causing the heiress to fume angrily. ''Also, Blake, I thought you wouldn't mind listening to these types of conversations, considering what you read.''

''...Not when one of the people involved is my own mother,'' Blake grumbled. ''By the way, didn't we come here because Weiss wanted to talk to us about something?''

''Indeed. I have a suggestion for the four of you,'' Weiss said, getting the attention of her companions. ''I was wondering if the four of you would be interested in going to the Schnee family manor for a couple of days? I'm certain that we can make enough room for Kali as well.''

''I'm definitely interested!'' Yang said with a big smile. ''But I have to ask, where did this suddenly come from? What gave you the idea to suddenly invite us to your home?''

''It's actually because of my mom. She has been asking me to visit her for some time now and she would like me to bring some of my friends from Beacon as well,'' the white-haired girl replied. ''So what do you guys say?''

''I'm in,'' Ruby answered.

''I'm going, if Ruby is going,'' Raven added.

''Can't see why I shouldn't, especially if I can get Kali along,'' Yang said with a grin.

''I suppose I could go too,'' Blake answered.

''Great! The we can-'' Weiss began to say, only for Scroll to start ringing and cut her off. ''Excuse me for a moment. I have to take this.''

The rest of the group watched as the fencer stood up from her seat and walked away with her Scroll in her hand. Once she had left, the four ladies turned to look at each other.

''Any idea what that was about?'' Blake asked to which the others shook their heads.

* * *

Back with Weiss, the white-haired girl was alone in the women's restroom, talking to her Scroll.

''Yes, mom. I told them about the trip,'' Weiss said. ''Yeah, they all agreed to it. Even Blake.''

There was a moment where the heiress wasn't talking and just listened to her mother. After a moment of listening, Weiss let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head.

''No, mom. I don't think you should wear your ''sexy kitty'' outfit for Blake. I doubt that she would appreciate it.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: And that's the end of that story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was fun trying something a bit different from what I usually do, so I hope I did a good job.**

 **I was asked about what spot in the timeline this story takes place in. For those wondering about it, this takes place after team RWBY's adventures, meaning that they are on their last or second to last year in Beacon. This means that Yang is 20-21 years old, while Ruby is 18-19.**

 **Also, check out Dongyrn's Kali/Yang stories, as they inspired me to write this.**

 **Please leave reviews, as I really want to know how you felt about this story.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
